Najlepszy pilot Ruchu Oporu
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Finn i Rey poznają prawdę o Poe Dameronie i zwalczają przeszkodę na drodze do ich szczęścia.


Finn i Rey siedzieli na ławce i rozmawiali.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz za mnie wyjść?- spytał mężczyzna- Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz. Mówiłaś, że mnie chcesz. Co się zmieniło?

\- Poznałam prawdę o tobie. Jesteś mężczyznolubny.

\- Jak możesz wierzyć tym okropnym plotkom? Jedyne co mnie z nim łączy to ucieczka i kurtka. Gdzież tu romans?

\- Nie chodzi o plotki! On mi to powiedział. Ten cały Dameron.

\- To nie możliwe! Musiałaś coś źle zrozumieć.

\- Powiedział, że jesteście razem i, że się pobierzecie, gdy skończy się wojna i uda się ustanowić normalne prawo.

\- Normalne!? Czyli jakie!? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Dlaczego tak powiedział? Muszę z nim to wyjaśnić.

\- Pójdę z tobą.

I poszli wyjaśnić sprawę z pilocikiem. Rey była kobietą agresywną, więc nie było to pokojowe wyjaśnianie.

\- Jestem niewinny!- krzyczał Poe- Dlaczego nie chcecie zaakceptować odmienności?! Finnie nie ukrywaj prawdy!

\- Jakiej prawdy?! Dlaczego twierdzisz, że jesteśmy razem?!- spytał Finn

\- Bo jest zerem.-powiedział jakiś głos

Wszyscy troje spojrzeli w jego kierunku i ujrzeli jednego z pilotów. Zwał się z Karakan, nosił długą brodę i lubił wypić. Nie cieszył się zbytnim szacunkiem, ale ilekroć brał udział w bitwie, jego strona wygrywała.

\- Jest śmieciem, którego nie powinni przyjmować do żadnej organizacji.-kontynuował głos- Wiecie, dlaczego wszystko to zmyślił? Bo do niczego się nie nadaje. Republika dobrze opłacała Ruch Oporu. Na najlepszego pilota też nie żałowała pieniędzy. Oto na czym mu zależy. Pieniądze i sława. Zawsze trzymał się najlepszych, a potem przypisywał sobie ich wyczyny. Sam nie potrafił nic zrobić dobrze. Nie raz go ratowałem, a potem wysłuchiwałem, że to on ratował mnie.

\- To z nim uciekłem z Najwyższego Porządku.- powiedział zaskoczony Finn

\- I rozbiliście się.-odparł ponuro Karakan- Ciągnął cię na Jakku po robota, ale gdy został sam, szybko opuścił planetę. Nagle nie obchodziło go, co się stanie z BB-8 i mapą, bo wiedział, że bez pomocy sobie nie poradzi. Gdy po ostatniej bitwie po raz kolejny wszystko co moje przypisał sobie, nie wytrzymałem. Powiedziałem mu co o nim myślę i, że mam dowody na to, że żaden z niego kozak, a już tym bardziej bohater. Nie wiem właściwie, co by mi przyszło z ujawnienia tego, ale drań wnerwił mnie tymi swoimi przechwałkami. On mi na to: „Traktuj mnie z szacunkiem! Jestem najlepszym pilotem Ruchu Oporu!" Ja już tego słuchać nie mogłem, więc krzyknąłem: „Ciotą jesteś, nie pilotem!" Usłyszeli to generałowie. Była tam ta cała Organa czy Solo. Nie wie jak jej w końcu tam. Dość, że zapytali dlaczego ubliżam ich najlepszemu pilotowi, a on im na to, że to dlatego, że ja nie akceptuję innych orientacji. I wtedy zaczął opowiadać wszystkim te bzdury. Kazali mi go przeprosić, ja nie przeprosiłem. Zwolnili mnie, jeśli można zwolnić kogoś z ruchu oporu. Ja nie potrzebuję żadnej organizacji, by walczyć ze złem. Bez względu na to, czy będzie to zło, które oni chcą zniszczyć, czy to, które chcą zbudować.

Wtedy podeszła do nich Leia i spytała:

\- Co się tu znowu dzieje?

\- Oni tu wszyscy prześladują mnie za odmienność!

\- Jak możecie być tacy nietolerancyjnymi? Dla mnie ważniejsze jest to, że jest dobry w tym, co robi niż jego preferencje.

\- Dla mnie też.-odparł pogardliwie Karakan

\- A ty co tu jeszcze robisz?-spytała wrogo Leia

\- Żegnam się z najlepszym pilotem Ruchu Oporu. Nic poza tym.

\- Karakan jest niereformowalny, ale wy chyba potraficie zaakceptować drugiego człowieka. Przeproście go.

\- Nigdy!-zawołała Rey

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie ma za co.-odparł Finn

\- Przemyślcie swoją postawę. Ruch Oporu walczy o wolność. Ostatnie czego mu trzeba to zacofani nietolerancyjni niewdzięcznicy.

\- Ostatnie czego trzeba zacofanym nietolerancyjnym niewdzięcznikom to wasz Ruch Oporu i marne pouczenia.-powiedział Karakan i zwrócił się do Finna i Rey- Zdecydujcie co dla was lepsze. Zhańbcie swoją godność, albo idźcie w pierony jak ja. Pluje na taki opór i na czasy, w których nawet rzecz tak poważna jak wojna jest czystym idiotyzmem. I pluję na panią, pani generał.

\- Przykro mi, że w ten sposób kończę znajomość z człowiekiem, z którym uciekłem z niewoli, ale odchodzę.-powiedział Finn

\- Pójdę z tobą.-powiedziała Rey

\- Jako moja żona?

\- Zobaczymy.

I odeszli. Tak oto Ruch Oporu utracił zbuntowanego szturmowca, agresywną kobietę i prawdziwego najlepszego pilota. Pozostał w nim jednak osobnik wybitnie wykorzystujący wybitne jednostki.


End file.
